Adult Supervision Required
by Yamistar
Summary: Yuusuke experiences his first heat as a mazoku. Kurama and Hiei help.


Hiei has only been gone an hour since they felt Yuusuke's youki spike when the Minamino house phone rings. Kurama answers it, no true expectations in mind. In spite of that, he isn't prepared for the almost animal growl in the background and Hiei's voice talking over it.

"You're not allowed to say 'I told you so.'"

Kurama leans back in his desk chair, feet spread maybe too proudly and grin a little too superior. Not that Hiei can see it, but he probably feels it in spirit.

"Go on."

"I'm not asking you for help," Hiei insists.

Kurama's grin slips from superior to smug. He cradles the phone between his shoulder and ear to drawl, "No, of course not."

A crash turns the line to static for a moment, and Hiei says to someone else, "Stop, or I'm leaving."

The whine that ensues is so pitiful that some of Kurama's smugness evaporates. That could truly only be one person, and from the sounds of it, Yuusuke isn't handling this situation well. Kurama had his suspicions when Yuusuke's fluctuating youki startled he and Hiei out of a dead sleep. Once they'd been sure no danger was afoot, Hiei was the one to venture out and see what happened. Kurama's suspicion, that perhaps mazoku do have a cycle of fertility, has only taken a firmer hold in his mind the longer Hiei is gone. And now…

"Is that Yuusuke?"

"Yes," Hiei bites out.

A struggle breaks out, and then Yuusuke's low growl begins again. Kurama hates to relate it to the sound of a big cat, content and sleepy, but it's the only image the sound brings to mind.

"He's being difficult."

"No, no, I can hear. What seems to be the problem?"

Kurama feels Hiei's glare through the line. He makes sure to keep the grin out of his own voice.

"He's being difficult," Hiei repeats, firmer than before.

"It's nothing you can't handle."

"I said no 'I told you so,' fox!"

Kurama's desk chair squeaks as he leans back and swivels around, mirth at the situation too much for him to sit still.

"That's not what I said," he teases. "You said you could handle him, and I'm just agreeing with you. So I'm not sure why you're calling me. Unless… you don't? Have this under control?"

Kurama knows he's pushing his luck by teasing Hiei so much, but he can't resist. Hiei won't leave Yuusuke as he is right now—probably damn near mindless in a haze, grabby and clingy, maybe even holding on to Hiei right now. And knowing that, Kurama toes the line when normally he might not. The image of Yuusuke drunk on hormones and clearly tearing his apartment to pieces brings a smile to the old fox's face. Hiei trying to either stop or distract Yuusuke from such destructive impulses is so sweet on the Jaganshi's behalf. If only Yuusuke would remember how much concern Hiei is showing right now.

A shiver of possessiveness runs through Kurama like someone has plucked a string inside him. He wonders just how far Hiei has let the situation spiral before calling for help. Has Yuusuke fucked him already? Not that Kurama has a say. The idea is both arousing and annoying. He'd at least like to watch if Hiei is going to spread his legs for someone else. Maybe such events have come to pass, and Hiei realizes just how tiring a demon in heat can be. Kurama drums his fingers in his desk before switching which ear presses to the phone.

"I suppose I can stop what I'm doing and come over. You can prepare some tea that will help soothe him, barring Yuusuke's cabinets being completely empty. Do you have a pen?"

Yuusuke's noises grow louder on the line, and Kurama imagines their leader must have crawled over Hiei or slumped against him. He at least sounds happy, content to maybe nuzzle Hiei or rub on him. Hiei curses lowly, and then there's silence.

"Hiei? Are you still there?"

Hiei sighs on the other line, murmurs something to Yuusuke, and then bites out, "I have a pen. What do I do with it, stab him?"

"No, I wouldn't advise that. You'll want to use the pen as a pen, Hiei. Write this down and make Yuusuke drink it. It should hopefully calm him down enough to not attack me once I arrive."

No sooner does Kurama end his list than Yuusuke hisses Hiei's name, and then Hiei yells. It's not the most dignifying yell, and Kurama wonders exactly what Yuusuke had done to rip such a noise out of Hiei.

A warning growl snarls in the background as Hiei snaps, "Just get here. Now."

The line goes dead.

As Kurama had no expectations upon answering the phone, he keeps his mind open to possibilities once he knocks on Yuusuke's front door. He hears Hiei shout something from within and takes that as an invitation to enter. He does so with a great deal of caution. Yuusuke's youki overpowers his reiki right now, but at least it feels stable. That doesn't mean Yuusuke won't turn on him with claws and teeth the moment he steps inside. Most demons wouldn't appreciate an outsider stepping into their den when they've made it comfortable with things and the person they like.

And Hiei is on that list, perhaps towards the upper limit where Yuusuke separates potential mates from just his friends. Kurama wonders who else is up that high—Kuwabara surely, maybe Koenma, Keiko definitely. He'd never given any thought to himself, but he doubts his placement on said list matters. Hiei is already here, and his presence will probably be taken as a challenge. Kurama hopes, while stepping over a pillow ripped to shreds, that Hiei had brewed the ingredients he listed out.

Searching for the demons doesn't take much for a handful of reasons. He feels where they are, and the stink of them together would lead Kurama right to them. But more realistically, Yuusuke's apartment is tiny. It's just the one bedroom and the kitchen/living room, a wide-open space. The living room is in a terrible state and looks like Yuusuke had chased something in circles around and around. Probably Hiei. If Yuusuke had wanted his deposit back, he won't be getting it. The floors are scratched to hell, scorch marks in a few places where Hiei had struggled. It stinks in here, too. Not unpleasant, but it reeks of demon in heat, and it takes a special sort of nose to appreciate it.

That exact nose leads Kurama to the bedroom. The door won't open much wider than a crack when he pushes on it. Yuusuke will probably need another door, if the huge crater right in the center is anything to judge. Kurama's fingertips drag over the bent wood to try and discern the imprint of what'd made the crack. Most likely a shoulder, but who knows. Peeking around the broken door, Kurama finds that what's left of Yuusuke's bed frame rests on the floor immediately in front of the door. He'd torn it apart, much like the couch and coffee table. Kurama shakes his head at the mess, almost tuts, but the sight near the window has him buttoning his lip.

Yuusuke's claws have clearly done a number on the furniture and anything plush in the apartment. Those claws haven't spared Hiei's clothes. And mostly likely Yuusuke's, too. The demons lounge naked on Yuusuke's ruined mattress, Hiei sat up against the wall with Yuusuke lying chest to chest with him. Yuusuke had his face tucked to Hiei's neck before Kurama pushed on the bedroom door. Now the mazoku lifts his head enough to glare amber eyes his way, upper lip twitching in a snarl. It's not as vicious as it could be. Kurama recognizes a threat display when he sees one, and this isn't it.

Yuusuke doesn't quite recognize him from sight alone. But Kurama lets out just a wisp of youki, and Yuusuke's snarl dies down. He still glares at Kurama from the safety of Hiei's neck, but he otherwise settles down. Kurama commends himself on not jumping into the room and showing Yuusuke just who is in charge. The poor mazoku wouldn't understand anyway. That and Hiei would have something to say about them trying to stake a claim on him. It's not a topic Kurama wishes to address right now.

So instead, Kurama keeps his youki low and makes himself as non-threatening as possible. Kurama is also happy with his decision to wear clothes he doesn't care about—an old gym shirt from Meiou and loose sweatpants. No matter what happens—if Yuusuke's claws decide to claim his clothes, for instance—he won't be too upset. Clothes won't be necessary for long anyway. Kurama doubts he'll stay in this form for long, not with Yuusuke so aggressive and Hiei unskilled in this manner. This calls for a more mature, more intimidating touch. Youko's form will do just fine.

Hiei turns to look at him, eyes narrowed, and grumbles, "About time."

The door doesn't budge much more when Kurama shoves at it with both hands, but it's just enough for him to squeeze through. Once he's in Yuusuke's space, a growl starts up again. Hiei flicks Yuusuke's ear.

"Quit. I'm tired of you."

Kurama smiles at the display and how Yuusuke stops his audible claim. Well, his attempt at one. It's almost cute.

That matter settled, Kurama takes a step closer and asks, "I take it he drank the tea without much fuss?"

Hiei gestures to the mostly relaxed mazoku and snaps, "Clearly."

Closer now, Kurama's eyes pick up on all the areas where Hiei's tan skin has taken on a rouge hue from something. At first he thinks it's just marks left over from whatever struggle had ruined the living room, but a step even closer reveals their true nature. Yuusuke has covered Hiei in scratches and bite marks. Some deeper than others. Yuusuke gnaws on him now, content to nibble along Hiei's collarbones while keeping a wary eye on Kurama.

Hiei's neck and shoulders appear to be Yuusuke's main target. Of course Kurama cannot see all of Hiei, but Hiei probably sports scrapes everywhere. Yuusuke had adorned the V of muscle in Hiei's hip with particular affection. Hiei actually tries to squirm under Yuusuke to hide it. Kurama's gaze drags back up to Hiei's face and finds the little demon flush. A bit pinker than his blush accounts for… Interesting…

Swallowing a terrible, awful smile, Kurama says, "Hiei, I didn't know you were so sensitive to things like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurama closes the last foot or so between them. As he takes to a knee beside the mattress, Yuusuke gives a warning flinch on top of Hiei. Kurama ignores it and takes Hiei's chin between his fingers. He turns Hiei's head up and around, forcing the Jaganshi to look him in the eyes. Which Hiei succeeds in doing for maybe a second or two before he grimaces and stares at something off to the side.

"Hiei," Kurama says lowly, "you only just ended your cycle two weeks ago." His thumb pets at the corner of Hiei's mouth. "Look at you…"

They jump as one when Yuusuke's hand strikes out. Lightning fast, he snatches Kurama's hand at Hiei's chin. In an instant, Kurama could have Yuusuke under him with a hand at his throat. But instead he stares down at Yuusuke to see what he'll do. It may be a combination of Yuusuke's mazoku heritage and his first time that makes him so animalistic. Even Hiei retains most of his cognitive functions, and he's especially sensitive to the hormones and pheromones of others.

The tips of Hiei's ears turn pink as he watches Yuusuke draw Kurama's hand close to his face. The mazoku's grip is tight enough to grind all the little bones in Kurama's wrist together, and he winces. Yuusuke glances up the line of Kurama's arm, and his snarl falls away. His grip turns considerably gentler. Kurama flashes a smile at him in thanks. He's still terribly curious what Yuusuke is up to, so he allows Yuusuke's close inspection to continue right up until teeth sink into the side of his palm.

Hiei laughs as Kurama yells, "Oi!"

"You get to be the pin cushion, now," Hiei says through a laugh. "I'm tired of it."

Grumbling, Kurama pinches one of Yuusuke's ears, not unlike Keiko, and the mazoku lets him go. Kurama holds his stinging hand up to eye level and admires each, individual puncture in the skin. They ooze blood, and Hiei reaches for him to lick it away. Kurama allows it, but pins Yuusuke down with a thin look.

"That hurt, you know."

"That's nothing."

Hiei pokes Yuusuke once he's done cleaning up Kurama's hand. With the mazoku shifted to the side, Hiei throws his legs open to reveal deeper bites to the insides of his thighs. They're already purple and no longer bleeding, but they'd been severe at some point. Kurama's eyes go wide at the sight of them, and he can't decide whether to find the image arousing or infuriating. At least it hadn't happened to Hiei's neck where everyone can see. Hiei still bears mirror semi-circle marks from Kurama biting him two weeks ago.

The pale marks from Minamino Shuuichi's teeth will fade entirely, but for now, Kurama almost covets them. He probably will more so now, knowing that Yuusuke's vicious cuts will remain long after the mazoku has returned to his senses. He ought to tell Yuusuke of his aggressive actions and see if their leader feels any shame over injuring Hiei so intimately and so deeply. Sighing at his thoughts of retaliation, Kurama shoos Hiei's legs aside and sits at the edge of the ruined mattress.

"Do you need me to take care of those?"

Hiei shrugs and ends up with his arms full of Yuusuke again, long, black hair sliding over his skin.

"They don't hurt anymore. I managed to stop him from trying to fuck me at least. I can take sore legs."

Yuusuke noses under Hiei's ear while Hiei speaks. Kurama watches both of them, mind alive and racing. Calculating. Kurama distantly wonders exactly how Hiei had managed to knock Yuusuke off him without seriously injuring him. Hiei isn't one for holding back. Kurama hums at all this, still not confident in Yuusuke not hurting either of them. He tries to lighten the mood rather than fall prey to his worries.

"I see. Well, I'm here now. So what exactly did you **not** need help with?"

Hiei's flush from Yuusuke's hormones cannot escape Kurama's notice, no matter the turn their conversation had taken. Hiei blushes more and turns his head away.

"You can leave if you're going to be like that."

Kurama reaches up and pets the blush with the curl of his knuckles while asking, "Like what? I'm unclear of what you mean, my spark."

It probably kills some part of Hiei for him to admit this. But he grimaces and orders the words in his mouth, still not looking at Kurama. He doesn't smack the fox's hand away, either.

"He's being difficult. His stamina is higher than I anticipated and… I'm not…" He grinds his teeth harder. "It's easier…"

Head cocked to the side, Kurama says, "Yes?"

"It's easier when we're together, okay? I can go a lot longer with you around. Is that what you wanted to fucking hear?"

Hiei says as much with his teeth bared, nose wrinkled in deep irritation. Kurama knows he's teased Hiei too much, that he should back off a little bit to keep Hiei in good spirits.

"I honestly had no idea, Hiei. But I'm flattered and happy to stay if it will help both of you."

"Che, you would."

Whatever else Hiei had wanted to say, Yuusuke derails the words by latching onto Hiei's neck and rutting against his thigh. Hiei flinches at the teeth sunk into his throat, how Yuusuke sucks hard enough to call up blood under the skin. Kurama and Hiei share a look, promising to put this aside for now and talk about it later. Kurama shifts away long enough to pull his shirt off and kick the sweatpants aside. He catches Hiei's look of interest at his lack of underwear, but the persistent mazoku intent on sucking more bruises into his neck takes up Hiei's attention.

Hiei turns away long enough, prying Yuusuke off him, for Kurama to let loose his youki and shift into the taller, wider body of Youko. Hiei whips his head back around once he picks up on the youki difference and stares up all that pale flesh, meeting Kurama's grin and sparkling eyes. Of course, with Kurama standing and much taller now, their positions are comedic. Kurama has to bite back a laugh when wide, red eyes flash down for a split second to glance at his cock. Kurama hadn't needed to resort to this during Hiei's heat. Perhaps he should in the future.

The purr of his own voice, deeper now, is pleasant to his ears when Kurama says, "Scoot yourself and Yuusuke over. I have a few ideas that may wear him out."

Hiei does as he's told, deciding to cooperate for once. Kurama savors the thrill of Hiei listening to him without an attitude and sits in the space made for him. Hiei is warm and tight to his side, so Kurama leaves him there for the time being. They'll move around as time goes on. The old fox already has plenty of plans in store for Hiei. He slips down the mattress and wall a little to be more at level with his teammates. Yuusuke is flush on Hiei's other side, intent on burying his face back in the crook of Hiei's neck.

Kurama follows Yuusuke's lead and covers his side of Hiei's neck with kisses. Hiei jumps between them, and Kurama's kisses have a grin in them. The hitch in Hiei's breath tickles a furry ear, and it twitches on top of Kurama's head. They're much more sensitive than Shuuichi's ears, catching each, tiny change in the pitch of Hiei's voice until he runs out of air. Kurama keeps himself propped up with an elbow under him. The other hand rests lightly over Hiei's navel, petting him as he breathes.

Yuusuke picks up on Hiei's noises and squirming and bites harder, spreads his kisses out. The hand he's not lying on holds Hiei's hip. His fingertips scratch through fine, black hair leading to Hiei's cock. It's not hard yet, Kurama peeks to make sure, but he'll be ready soon enough. He makes sure of that by sweeping his hand up Hiei's chest and teases a nipple, circling around and around it but never touching it. Kurama tunes into Yuusuke's pleased noises, and his teasing must catch the mazoku's eyes. Yuusuke shifts, and lips brush against Kurama's fingers just before the fox moves away. He keeps his eyes down on Yuusuke's fluffy head and grins against Hiei's shoulder when Yuusuke laps at his nipple. Hiei jumps between them once more, harder this time, but Kurama and Yuusuke's hands on him keep him mostly down.

Kurama's chuckle must tickle Hiei's shoulder. He wiggles under their hands like it does. That just coaxes another laugh out of him. He stretches an arm down to pinch the top of Hiei's thigh. He must remember to be gentle with Hiei later, must remember what Yuusuke had already done to his little spark's thighs. Kurama slips down more to reach for the marks. Hiei flinches as his fingertips drag over the purple bruises.

Kurama shushes his love and presses much sharper teeth to Hiei's chest. His core pounds somewhere under skin and muscle. Kurama presses harder and harder to feel the thrum of life between his teeth. Hiei bucks against their hands, head craning back and lips slightly parted as he breathes. Hiei's hands grip them wherever he can reach. Hiei clutches to a few locks of Kurama's silver hair, scratches his own claws down Yuusuke's chest. Yuusuke pays the blood and pain no mind.

Not to be outdone, Kurama takes advantage of Hiei's splayed legs. He draws a warm hand up and down the soft inside of a thigh, threatening to reach between them for something tight, wet, and needy. Yuusuke growls where he's busy painting as many marks as he can, fingers plucking at the nipple he'd abandoned. He must be able to smell Hiei's excitement, wants to be the first to have it. Kurama pays Yuusuke no mind. When it concerns Hiei, no contest exists between he and the mazoku. Yuusuke could never compete with him.

Kurama sighs into Hiei's tan, feverish skin and drags his fingers through the divot where thigh meets torso. Hiei tugs at his hair just as Kurama knew he would. His hips pop off the bed, clearly asking for Kurama to touch him. Either of them, truly. Kurama flattens his palm over the flat plane above Hiei's prick and shoves him back to the mattress. The little demon is only half hard from his and Yuusuke's lazy teasing. But that shove and Yuusuke biting below a mark he'd made certainly help push blood down.

"So impatient," Kurama murmurs to the ball of Hiei's shoulder. "This about Yuusuke, Hiei. You should let him go whatever speed he wants."

Hiei gnashes his teeth towards the ceiling, eyes tightly shut, and grunts, "He would have already fucked me if I did that. You're the one going slow, old fox."

Yuusuke offers no input to their conversation, just slips a hand down and grasps the beginnings of Hiei's erection. Yuusuke's hand immediately stroking him probably hurts, and Kurama decides to implement his plan. First thing, he smacks Yuusuke hand away and waggles a finger at him.

"Not yet. Outside his heats, it takes Hiei awhile to come again. Tease him all you like, but don't make him come."

Somehow, his words make sense to Yuusuke's lust-driven brain. He keeps his hands mostly to himself, just leaves one on Hiei's stomach. Not that it will matter in a few seconds. Kurama sits up first and flattens his back to the wall. Legs spread and splayed in front of him, he coaxes Hiei up with a hand wrapped around the demon's arm. Hiei grumbles as he rises. He's clearly content to lie on his back between them and accept whatever worship they may show him. Kurama is not one to divulge his plans, but he's willing to bet Hiei would eagerly agree to what he has in store. Well, as eagerly as Hiei will agree to anything. Once Hiei is on his knees, Kurama hands take charge again. Hiei only fusses for a second, trying to shrug Kurama off him.

"Ah ah, Hiei, come here," he purrs to the little demon and tugs Hiei around to face him. "We both know you need to be nice and relaxed for this. We can help you with that, but I need you here."

A hard shove to Hiei's shoulders has him down on his hands and knees. Hiei snarls up at him for a split second until the old fox's erection bobs into view. Hiei huffs with his pink flush still in full force on his pretty face. It's clear what he's meant to do, but Kurama stops him with a caress to his cheek and then fingers in his hair. Kurama holds him there with a gentle hand in the soft locks, nails scratching Hiei's scalp to appease him. Kurama next snaps his fingers at Yuusuke to get his attention.

The mazoku still lazes on his side, lightly dragging his claws up and down whatever of Hiei he can reach. Right now it's the outside of Hiei's right thigh. Yuusuke's amber eyes lazily lift up from where he admires Hiei's body and meet Kurama's. Waving his free hand towards himself, Kurama beckons Yuusuke up. It's fortunate for the fox that being in charge like this appeals to his nature. Yuusuke is almost useless at this point, and Hiei is liable to fight him at every instruction. He will have to keep the strings on his lovely puppets tight lest they crumple from any slack.

Keeping any impatience out of his deep voice, Kurama coaxes Yuusuke forward with, "Come here, Yuusuke. Don't leave Hiei all alone."

Hiei snorts with his head almost in the fox's lap.

"I forgot how much you love to talk when you're like this."

Silver ears flatten a bit.

"Like what?"

Kurama's fingers tighten in Hiei's hair even before he says, "Like this. When you're in charge. You love it."

Yuusuke is slowly following his orders, so Kurama takes his attention away and redirects it. He yanks Hiei's head up by his hair and finds the Jaganshi grinning. He knows he's right, metaphorical tail wagging at being right.

"You're one to talk, Hiei. Look at you on your hands and knees. If I love to be in control, then it shows you love to be controlled."

Hiei flashes his teeth at that, but offers no objection. The heat in his cheeks only rises higher. Kurama relaxes his grip in Hiei's hair and goes back to petting him.

"And soon we'll have you begging for it," he promises lowly.

"I won't beg," Hiei insists with a little sneer.

Yuusuke is finally on his knees, eyeing Hiei's ass every time it sways from side to side. Perfect.

"We'll see," Kurama warns with his own grin.

He keeps hold of Hiei's hair while bending forward. His free hand strikes out and swipes the side of Hiei's ass. Hiei's flinch and the sound attract Yuusuke's amber eyes down, and the mazoku even licks his lips.

Over Hiei's bark of surprise, Kurama says to Yuusuke, "Get comfortable right here and help Hiei get into the mood. But be gentle." He shakes his finger at Yuusuke's toothy grin. "No teeth and no claws."

"Says the person who just hit me," Hiei grumbles under his breath.

Kurama's ears pick it up anyway, and he relaxes back against the wall with a smirk on his face. He shuffles to get comfortable and to make sure his tail is free. A little tug guides Hiei's head down. Kurama spares Yuusuke a glance to make sure he's cooperating. The space between where Hiei kneels and the wall isn't much, so Yuusuke sits with his legs crossed and hands ghosting up Hiei's thighs. As Kurama had demanded, Yuusuke's claws disappear. His fingers are almost human at this point.

Narrowed eyes focus with nearly perfect precision on the soft curve of Hiei's ass. Kurama knows what he would do in Yuusuke's position. Hopefully he won't have to give Yuusuke any creative input on what to do with said ass. Pleased so far, Kurama hums at the sight before him and relaxes more against the wall. Another tug to Hiei's hair in his fist urges the demon's head lower, hot breath puffing over his cock.

"I think your mouth is better suited to other things, my Jaganshi, wouldn't you agree?"

Smirking, Hiei agrees enough to lower himself to his forearms. That cants his ass back towards Yuusuke, and Kurama catches a glimpse of Yuusuke's eyes widening a bit. The mazoku shuffles a little, sight of Hiei's ass and that tiny hole probably making his blood run a little wild. Yuusuke's hands are at Hiei's cheek finally, fingers denting the skin as they fondle him. Hiei only jerks a little above Kurama's lap at the touch. He curls an arm over the fox's hip to grab at his erection and help it stand up.

It's too heavy to do so on its own, and Hiei's eyes fog over just a little while considering the head peeking out of the foreskin. Kurama's impressive length in this body will surely push Hiei to his limits—no matter where said cock ends up in him. Hiei shivers and gives the shaft in his hand a squeeze. From his perch on high, Kurama watches Hiei shake himself a little to dislodge the fog of lust threatening to pull him under. Yuusuke squeezing and petting his ass isn't helping.

Hiei leans forward, lips almost grazing the underside of Kurama's cock, and growls, "You think so?"

Eye twitching at Hiei's obstinacy, Kurama dives both hands into his hair and pulls on the strands until some give. That wrangles another hard shiver out of Hiei, and his hot gasp blows over the fox's dick. Hiei rocks forward on his knees, mouth bumping sloppy and open on Kurama's skin. The salt and musk of precome is heavy on his lips, will linger long after Kurama pulls Hiei off him and moves on to other activities.

But for now, Kurama relaxes his grip in Hiei's hair. He tips his own head back against the wall and sighs to the ceiling. A little pop of Kurama's hips sends the wet head of his cock glancing off Hiei's lips and against his cheek. Hiei breathes hard on him and turns his head enough to mouth kisses along the shaft. He minds his teeth while dragging his mouth down to the base and up back to the head, giving the glans little kitten licks to tease the fox.

"Yes," Kurama sighs in reference to Hiei's growled question. "Yes, I do."

No sooner does Hiei's tongue brush the underside of Kurama's head does Yuusuke finally get some ideas on what to do with the bounty before him. Kurama keeps one gold eye cracked open to watch it all. Yuusuke's thumbs dig into Hiei's cheek, prying them apart, and his head sinks down with narrowed eyes. Kurama readies himself for pain, just in case Hiei can't control himself once—

"Mmm!"

Hiei's mouth is full at the first drag of hot, wet tongue up his crack. Kurama watches his cute face pinch in pleasure, eyelids fluttering and lips stretched wide around dick. Kurama half expects Hiei to pull back to make his little noises, but not so. Hiei shoves his mouth farther down Kurama's cock to stifle himself. Each grunt or moan just shivers through Kurama's flesh and helps pool more blood between his legs. When Hiei shakes a bit too much to keep his rhythm going on his own, Kurama shows him mercy.

His hands keep Hiei's head still while he does all the work. The pink blush plaguing Hiei's face only darkens when Kurama starts to move. Slowly at first until Hiei relaxes and more spit coats him. The rush of velvety skin past his lips rips more noises out of Hiei. They'll be numb by the time this is all over. His fingers dig into the pale skin of Kurama's hips, but it doesn't hurt quite yet. Kurama divides his attention between watching his dick slide in and out of Hiei's mouth and keeping an eye on Yuusuke down by his shins.

Amber eyes closed, Yuusuke makes pleased noises deep in his chest while lapping at Hiei. His head swivels slowly back and forth with his tongue chases up and down the demon's ass. Each time his tongue focuses on the rim, tracing maddening circles, Hiei jerks in Kurama's hands. The poor demon must be hard by now, probably dripping and pathetic where no one has touched him yet. There will be time for that later. No need to spoil Hiei so much right now. Kurama sighs above Hiei and forces his hips to slow down just a little.

A glance down shows him how red Hiei's face is, how his lips and chin are a mess with spit. He's kept his jaw relaxed, though, kept the back of his throat open for the repeated thrusts. Stomach burning hot for a second, Kurama submits to his own wild desires and drags Hiei's head all the way down. His little nose brushes silver hair, and he feels Hiei gag for a second. His throat spasms tightly around Kurama. Hiei has to hold his breath as the fox keeps him there. Kurama watches red creep into Hiei's ears and hairline, relishing the tight heat around him for a second more, before letting him go.

Hiei's head rears back and off him with a wet gasp. Kurama tips Hiei's head up and wipes spit and precome from his lips as the poor demon pants hard. He holds Hiei's chin up like that until red eyes finally peek open, completely hazed over with lust. The taste of the fox heavy on Hiei's tongue just drives him wilder. Kurama wonders what he'll do once he spins Hiei around and makes him swallow Yuusuke while until he comes. Drowning in so many pheromones, Hiei will be pliant and ready for what Kurama wants to try. He's never stretched Hiei so much for what he has in mind, but he bets Hiei can take both of them. He will.

"Do you want more?"

Hiei's eyes flutter and roll back in his head a little. Yuusuke has not stopped behind him, and it's a struggle for Hiei to keep focus. Kurama's thumb presses on his lower lip, and Hiei opens his mouth enough to gently bite it.

"Answer me, Hiei."

Hiei's breath stutters over the back of Kurama's thumb when he forces out, "Yes."

Hiei's eyes are closed, but Kurama nods back to Yuusuke anyway.

"How is it, Hiei? Are you enjoying yourself?"

The mazoku has yet to stop his generous attention to Hiei. Yuusuke has ever slipped a hand up to see just how relaxed Hiei is. He must have stuffed a finger or two in Hiei, because Hiei shakes in Kurama's hands like someone is toying with him. If Yuusuke finds Hiei's body strange, finds the taste of his arousal and slick unpleasant, he gives no sign. Hiei rocks a little to the motion of Yuusuke thrusting fingers in him and bites once more at Kurama's thumb. It's not a hard enough bite to hold him, and Kurama removes his thumb from Hiei's mouth with ease.

Hiei glares at him through his pleasure and breathes, "Shut up."

A moan almost tears through Hiei's grunted demand. Kurama cranes his head to see what's happened and finds Yuusuke has squeezed in all his fingers except his thumb. Yuusuke's amber eyes crack open to watch the spectacle before him, watches Hiei's body stretch to accommodate him. Over Hiei's moans, Kurama picks up the slick, filthy sound of Yuusuke gently fucking him. Hiei rocks just a bit more on his knees to reciprocate Yuusuke's rhythm. Pleased, Kurama shakes Hiei's head a little to force his eyes open. The tiniest sliver of red watches him through fluttering lids. Good enough.

"Well? Does it feel good? Do you want more?"

Hiei grits his teeth hard, jaw shaking in Kurama's fingers. But eventually his resistance gives out—or maybe Yuusuke's tongue dancing around his fingers tips the scales—and Hiei gives a breathy moan against Kurama's thumb.

"Yes, more. Do it, do whatever you want. Just fuck me, damn you."

It hurts to bend down, but Kurama does so to steal Hiei's bruised and messy lips in a few kisses. Hiei moans against him, mouth open and full of tongue. Kurama feels every hitch of his breath this way. But as much as he enjoys Hiei squirming through their kisses, he wants to move on. Hiei is ready thanks to all this attention. They separate with a bossy grunt from Hiei, and both demons open their eyes to watch each other.

"I love it when you're so agreeable Hiei. I'll give you what you want."

After one more kiss, Kurama pulls Hiei back onto his knees with a tight grip on the demon's upper arms. Yuusuke grumbles when Kurama takes his fun away and tries to keep hold of Hiei's hips. Kurama reaches down long enough to bush Yuusuke's hand away and then snag Yuusuke's chin. It's a tight squeeze with Hiei between them, but Kurama needs Yuusuke's full attention.

"Are you listening, Yuusuke?"

Both eyes blink slowly, again not unlike a cat. But he grunts in Kurama's grip and gives a tiny nod.

"Hiei is going to show you his thanks for taking care of him. Do whatever you want while I finish getting him ready for us."

Face in Kurama's shoulder, Hiei mumbles, "Us?"

Yuusuke nearly purrs at that and sits up on his knees to mouth at Hiei's shoulder. He's painfully hard for no one having touched him. Kurama doubts Yuusuke will even go soft after he comes down Hiei's throat. Which is fine. Kurama plans on spinning Hiei around once more after that and cramming both of them in the demon's used hole. Hiei squirms between them like he knows what's coming.

"Yes, my spark, us," Kurama murmurs lowly in his ear. It turns a pretty pink at the tone of his voice. "You will give Yuusuke some much needed relief. And once he's done with you, we'll give you what you need. Together."

He says as much while reaching down and pinching Hiei's ass. Hiei shudders between them and sinks his teeth into Kurama's shoulder. It stings as his little, sharp teeth slice through skin, but Kurama makes no move to stop him. Hiei muffles a groan in his flesh and paws at Kurama's torso. When Kurama does nothing to speed things up, Hiei slides his bloody mouth away and glares up at him.

"Hurry up."

"All in good time." Kurama nudges Hiei's shoulder. "Turn around and we'll continue. If you want us."

Red eyes fluttering again, Hiei sighs, "Together."

"Yes." Kurama kisses the smile on his lips. "Only if you can find it in yourself to be so… accommodating. It's a rather tight fit inside you."

That's all Hiei needs to hear. Hiei shivers again and gently elbows Yuusuke away from him. The mazoku huffs at the abrupt treatment, but his happy noises begin again when Hiei shuffles around. Facing each other, Hiei yanks Yuusuke down with short fingers twisted in his hair and smashes their mouths together. Yuusuke hums and grips Hiei's shoulders, claws poking out, and returns Hiei's bites and moans. Kurama only entertains that for a moment before swiping a hand on Hiei's ass. The noise and pain startle both demons, and they separate with a wet gasp.

"Fox," Hiei warns with a growl and glare over his shoulder.

"On your knees, Hiei. Yuusuke is overdue for some attention." He smacks Hiei's ass again just to watch him blush and hiss. "Be good to him."

Hiei grumbles something, but compiles after one more messy kiss with Yuusuke. Kurama takes himself in hand and watches them settle. He doesn't need much to make himself hard again, just enough to make up for the brief inactivity. Once Hiei is down on his hands and knees, Yuusuke shuffles in front of him. He can't decide whether to stay sitting up or rest on his shins. He flinches like he'll go down, but then shuffles his weight around the next second. Hiei tosses his head around, probably rolls his eyes too, and steadies Yuusuke's body with a hand on his thigh. Kurama scoots in close behind Hiei rather than drag the demon back. Hiei is perfectly in the middle of the mattress with just enough room behind Kurama and Yuusuke for them to move. Hiei grunts as the claws on one of Kurama's hands slice into him. The other hand is busy holding his dick under the head, ready to fuck Hiei as promised.

Yuusuke's hands settle in Hiei's hair. Gently at first, and then tighten with fistfuls of hair to drag Hiei's mouth forwards. Much like with Kurama, Hiei aquatints himself to Yuusuke's cock with lips and kisses alike. This isn't Hiei's first time around a dick, clearly, but it probably is the first time with Yuusuke. Unless they'd gotten up to something and Kurama just doesn't know about it. It's possible. They do look good together, and Yuusuke has always aroused confidence and interest in Hiei.

But before Kurama's jealousy can rear its head, he leans forward to bump the head of his cock against Hiei's hole. It's soft and a little loose from Yuusuke's attention. And after Kurama is through with him, Hiei will probably be loose enough for both of them. Yuusuke's dick muffles Hiei's impatient grunts as Kurama takes time just nudging Hiei and dragging his head around and around the rim. Hiei pulls his mouth off Yuusuke with great effort to glare at Kurama over his shoulder. Yuusuke's hands keep him close, and the wet head of his cock smears along Hiei's blushing cheek.

"Hurry up and fuck me already."

Kurama rocks forward while staring Hiei down. The little demon's resistance tries to drag him inside, but Kurama doesn't let him.

"Say please."

"Fuck you."

Yuusuke tilts his head back with his own inpatient noise at their bickering. He rocks his hips towards Hiei, further making a mess on his cheek. Hiei whips his head back to retort. Kurama takes that moment of distraction for himself and presses forward, just barely inside Hiei. He's wet and ready for it, opening beautifully for just this little taste. Yuusuke's hip catches Hiei's punched-out moan. He squeezes around just the little bit of cock in him to entice Kurama. But he still hasn't said the magic word.

So, Kurama holds himself there. He revels in the tight heat around him, how Hiei tries to shift and squirm to stuff himself. But Kurama's hand on his hip won't allow it, not to mention Yuusuke's hands in his hair. Hiei is firmly caught between them. He's not going anywhere or doing anything without them. Kurama hums deep in his chest while pulling out. He savors Hiei's shudder and the way he presses sharp teeth to Yuusuke's skin.

"Please, you bastard. Please fuck me."

Smirk aimed at Hiei's back, Kurama says, "As you wish."

The force of Kurama's hips slamming into his ass sends Hiei almost falling over. His claws grip the mattress under them, and he throws the other hand up to steady himself on Yuusuke. Once again, the mazoku's brown skin catches Hiei's moans as Kurama immediately begins a fast, hard pace. He rips noise after needy, hungry noise out of Hiei with each smack of their bodies. Hiei continues in this way, panting on Yuusuke, until hands in his hair direct his mouth back where Yuusuke wants it. Just like before, Hiei's mouth is too busy to allow his noises to pour out. But the beautiful sight of him caught between them makes up for it.

Yuusuke must be paying some attention, because he picks up on Kurama's rhythm. They keep Hiei still with their hands and thrust forward at the same time. Yuusuke's chin digs into his chest as he stares down at Hiei. Besides to shudder or when his eyes roll back, he never takes them off where Hiei's lips stretch wide around his cock. Kurama knows the feeling well. It had been one of the first lessons Kurama taught Hiei years ago when the demon's cycles began. Teaching Hiei the ways of his body hadn't exactly been easy with the demon's prickly nature. But ultimately worth it in the end.

Sucking on cock isn't enough to soothe the hunger in Hiei, but it's a nice start. Plus, Hiei objects less with something in his mouth. It's also just a beautiful thing to watch. With the exception of his current point of view of looking down and seeing Hiei's body speared open on him, nothing quite compares to that sight. Watching Hiei on his knees with a messy mouth and needy, muffled noises always makes him come faster. Kurama doesn't intend to orgasm right now, would rather come with Hiei stuffed with both of them. So he forces his eyes away that delicious sight and watches Yuusuke instead.

He has no idea how long Yuusuke will last. Given the mazoku's harsh breaths and how he pops his hips faster than the rhythm they'd kept, maybe it won't be long now. Hiei grips tightly to Yuusuke's thigh, claws cutting into him. Hiei whines high and loud when his throat is clear enough to do so. Kurama slows his pace to a halt when Hiei squeezing around him turns fast and incredibly tight. Yuusuke stuffs Hiei's moans back down his throat, but Kurama hears a few of them. It sounds like Hiei shouting through an orgasm… He squeezes around Kurama in wave after wave like he's just come, too.

Kurama blinks down at Hiei's shaking hips and wonders if that's just happened. His pitiful whines certainly sound like the little "ahhs" Hiei makes when he orgasms. Yuusuke's cock cuts off most of his noises, especially his startled yelp when Yuusuke shudders and holds Hiei tightly to his pelvis. Once again, Hiei's little nose is smashed into skin and hair as someone fills him up. Head thrown back and body arching, Yuusuke jerks on his knees and comes down Hiei's throat. Kurama's gold eyes go a little wide at the sight and at Hiei squeezing around him like a vice.

Hiei whines a little more with his eyes pinched shut, swallowing every last drop. Yuusuke's knees give out, and he crashes against the wall, boneless. As Kurama has suspected, when his cock slips from Hiei's ruined mouth, it's still hard. It stays hard even as Yuusuke calms down with his back flush to the wall, head tipped back as he pants. Hiei's hips shake in Kurama's hands, and Kurama gives him a reassuring squeeze. Hiei's head ducks down between his arms holding him up.

Each breath he sucks down is a little wet as he clears his mouth. Curious on whether or not Hiei had come, Kurama slips a hand from Hiei's hips and reaches under him. His fingers brush wet skin when he wraps them around Hiei's cock. It's more than just precome, and some of the mess has dribbled down his shaft. Hiei flinches at the touch. His body cranes away from Kurama's hand, trying to get away. It's too much too soon for him.

"N-no, don't…"

Kurama takes his hand away at the pitiful plea and runs that hand up and down Hiei's shaking back.

"Hush, I wasn't going to touch you for long. You actually came…"

Hiei shivers again, and Kurama frowns down at him. Something isn't quite right. He needs to check on Hiei, see what's wrong. That means separating from him, not that Kurama wants to. At least pulling out of Hiei is almost as delicious as shoving in. Before Hiei collapses to the mattress, Kurama gently coaxes him around and spreads him out on his back. Red eyes blink up at him in a daze, almost drunk. It's the sort of look Hiei might shoot him while in the worst, hungriest part of his cycle. His lips and chin are still messy from spit and come. Kurama reaches down to try and clean him up a bit, but Hiei captures his hand instead.

Hiei tugs him down, oddly affectionate, and tilts his chin up for a kiss. That's not exactly typical post-orgasm behavior for Hiei, but Kurama won't deny his spark some affection. Heart touched a little, Kurama comes as he's bid. Hiei's lips are bruised and tender under his. So Kurama takes care to be gentle. No suspicions linger in his mind right up until Hiei opens his mouth and Kurama finds his tongue still covered in Yuusuke. Hiei grins against Kurama while grabbing his hair and shoving Yuusuke's come in his mouth. It's not much, but just enough for Kurama to grimace. It's just as bitter and musky as he would expect. Not unpleasant, but more pungent than himself or Hiei.

Hiei only lets them separate when his mouth is clear. Their lips still touch when Kurama grumbles, "You brat," under his breath.

Sitting up, Kurama wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. Hiei's smile is content and a bit smug, but still not quite right. Kurama barely has a second to breathe before all his skin starts to tingle at once. He rubs a hand over his arm, but it doesn't stop. Humming, Kurama glances down at his hands and body and marvels how his sense of touch is so much more now. Everything is softer or sharper, more intense than just seconds before. He eyes Hiei's lazy smile and then Yuusuke's slack form. It must have something to do with Yuusuke. But it's not the pheromone crossover affecting Hiei… It must be…

The fox's gold gaze lands on Yuusuke's still hard cock and the smear of come at the head. Hiei had missed a spot. Curiosity rivaling his disgust, Kurama leans over Hiei's splayed body to swipe his fingers over Yuusuke's head. The mazoku flinches and shoots Kurama a glare, but he pays it no mind. He hadn't meant anything by the touch, is just curious about this interesting side effect. It has something to do with Yuusuke's ejaculate, can't truly be anything else. Rubbing his fingertips together, Kurama licks the mess away despite the awful taste. The tingling in his skin only increases. It helps force more blood between his legs and gets him hard without anyone touching him. He's almost refreshed, could definitely fuck Hiei again right now.

"Interesting…" He murmurs more to himself than his friends. "Imagine if Yuusuke were full blooded, what this might do to his partner…"

Hiei squirms and stretches below him, sighing, "I'm ready for more. Hurry."

Snorting, Kurama reaches down to fondle Hiei just to prove he's not. Hiei's legs clamp together around his hand to stop his teasing strokes. Kurama knows Hiei is still too sensitive for touch, although he does find the little demon hard like he hadn't just come.

"You are not, but you will be. It's a shame you have no appreciation for what I've just discovered. Mazoku have extremely high stamina in all facets of the word, and no other creature besides another mazoku could ever hope to keep up with them during heats." He nods to Yuusuke's slumped form, although Hiei just continues to blink lazily at him. "Yuusuke's ejaculate acts as a sort of aphrodisiac and helps whoever he's chosen to mate with keep up with him."

With that revelation in mind, two thoughts occur to Kurama. One, he's extremely happy that no human had stumbled upon Yuusuke. His centuries of memories supply rather graphically what would have happened to, say, Kuwabara or Keiko if they reached Yuusuke first. Pleasure beyond their wildest dreams, yes, but Yuusuke could have injured them severely. The other thought that pops into Kurama's head—and he's less happy over this one—is that Yuusuke's stamina trick will impact them as well. Already has. And Kurama doubts it only works via oral ingestion. When Yuusuke comes in Hiei once they gather themselves, it will have direct contact to Kurama's body. He is just as sensitive to it as Hiei. They… won't be going home today. Or the next few days, he reckons. Not until Yuusuke is past his heat. He'll have to make some calls once Yuusuke is down for an hour or so…

Hiei thumps both fists into the mattress in a little tantrum and barks, "What are we waiting for?! Our next lives to fuck each other? Hurry up!"

Kurama snorts once again and squeezes Hiei's pitiful erection in his hand. He squirms less, but it's still too much.

"So eager already?" He laughs. "You're not even the one in heat."

Although, when Kurama glances up, he finds Yuusuke watching them with a gleam in his eye. He's ready for more, too. Kurama feels rather left out at this point, the only one yet to come, but it won't matter for long. Hiei is agreeable like he's in heat again, Yuusuke is already pushing himself off the wall, and Kurama finds himself ready to move on, too. Whether it's because he's the last to orgasm or because of Yuusuke's damn come, he's not sure. But thanks to one or both factors, Kurama is strong enough to scoop Hiei up and position his spark exactly how he wants him. Hiei holds on to Kurama's shoulders with hands that still shake a little. Once Kurama lies down with Hiei in his lap, he takes each of those hands and kisses the knuckles.

Hiei snorts at that tenderness, but does Kurama one better by bending down to snag his mouth instead. Hands on either side of the fox's head, Hiei shivers above Kurama as they trade kisses. Only warmth blossoming along Kurama's legs distracts the fox from what they're doing. He pulls away from Hiei and finds Yuusuke kneeled behind the Jaganshi, mouth gently biting along Hiei's back. Yuusuke's hands hold Hiei's waist, and his fingers flex when Hiei squirms.

Yuusuke fits nicely behind Hiei, kneeling between the Kurama's straight legs. This will work out after all. Their positions would be better if Yuusuke hadn't destroyed his bed frame. The height difference with Yuusuke standing on the floor would make this easier. Kurama sighs to himself between kisses and puts the thoughts aside. Oh well. At least Yuusuke hadn't destroyed the mattress…

Thumbing the muscles in Hiei's hips, Kurama lifts Hiei a little to get him to sit up. Hiei shivers with his back tight to Yuusuke's chest. Two sets of hands hold him still. He bites his lower lip and leans his head back. It rests on Yuusuke's shoulder behind him, leaving his neck exposed for both demons to eye. The tan skin still hosts their marks from earlier. Each swallow and moan sends Hiei's throat rolling. His voice is high again—a treat for Kurama and something totally new for Yuusuke.

Over Hiei's shoulder, Yuusuke's wild eyes turn hazy again as he swipes a hand up. His scarred fingers drag over a nipple to coax more sounds out of Hiei. Yuusuke must have remembered how sensitive Hiei is there from earlier. And just like then, Hiei jerks and moans between them. Kurama and Yuusuke sigh together when Hiei's voice catches in a gasp at each roll of the little nub. Kurama follows Yuusuke's lead and gently takes one of Hiei's shaking hands and guides it between them. Hiei's fingers brush Kurama's cock, and he startles once more in their arms.

"Touch me just a little," Kurama suggests up to Hiei's pink face. "And then we'll have you."

Yuusuke sinks his teeth into Hiei's shoulder before Hiei can nod. His head flies back with a hiss from the pain, but he does as Kurama asks. His hand tightens a few times around the shaft, testing the firmness and teasing at the same time. Kurama would lift his hips to help Hiei along with this, but his movements might disturb the two above him. And he'd rather hurry along than corral these two again.

Hiei is far more sensitive to Yuusuke's… everything than Kurama is. Not that Kurama's skin and blood don't tingle from the mazoku's come. Still, he must maintain control. If Kurama allows the strings on his puppets to slacken, he'll have to start over. So, he covers Hiei's hand wrapped around his cock and guides Hiei into even strokes. Hiei's other hand flies up from Kurama's shoulder to tangle in Yuusuke's long hair. He anchors Yuusuke's mouth to his shoulder that way, encouraging the mazoku to lap at his blood.

They're all as ready as they're going to get. So, Kurama tightens his grip on top of Hiei's hand and pulls them away. Hiei goes without a fuss, too busy directing Yuusuke's teeth to bite him in other places. His shoulder doesn't even bleed anymore, but Yuusuke noses at the wound enough to disturb it. So, Hiei offers him other places to bite, more skin to mark. The bruises at his neck, screaming possession and claiming, sour some of Kurama's excitement. He'll have to look at those once they leave Yuusuke.

But Kurama bottles his irritation at such a display and carefully reminds himself that this is just demon nature. He does the exact same thing. Whether mazoku are more aggressive with their marking, Kurama isn't sure. He'd never known one personally until Yuusuke. Regardless, no mark Yuusuke paints to Hiei's tan skin today will last for long. Kurama soothes his jealousy back down to embers and takes Hiei's hips in hand once more. He must coax Hiei to sit up and forward to line them up. Yuusuke and Hiei preoccupied with each other doesn't help.

"Hiei."

The sound of his name and the pinch of Kurama's fingers at his hips draw Hiei out of his stupor. He cooperates at that point and even draws his hands away from Yuusuke. They end up back on the bed on either side of Kurama's head, just like before. Kurama keeps Hiei sitting up with one hand while the other squeezes under Hiei. Hard to the touch, Kurama guides himself and Hiei together, shivering when he slips easily back into the demon. Hiei hums with his shoulders hunching towards his ears.

Kurama doesn't move immediately, though. He'd guided himself back into Hiei, and now his fingers linger at Hiei's entrance. Hiei gasps and tenses above him when Kurama tests just how loose he is. This isn't the first time Hiei has taken Youko's more impressive dick, but the other times had passed with more leisure. Kurama had spent ages teasing and stretching Hiei before finally claiming him in this body. Hiei had taken him so well before, but Kurama must make sure. He won't stay with Yuusuke if Hiei decides this is too much and then leaves. It would be a Hiei-thing to do, to just leave.

"Hold still, my little flame," Kurama murmurs to the fluttering eyes watching him. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Enough," Hiei pants. "I'm fine, just do it."

Consulting Yuusuke on the matter will prove fruitless. So, Kurama sighs and draws his fingers out of Hiei. At least he isn't as tight as he usually is. Maybe it's the mazoku stamina Yuusuke has now blessed… cursed them with. Kurama sits up enough to grab Yuusuke's hand and direct it to where he's still sunk inside Hiei.

"Pay attention," he says, not so differently than if he were helping Yuusuke study for an exam. "If you try to shove in quickly, we won't get anywhere. And you don't want to hurt Hiei, do you?"

Yuusuke slumps against Hiei's back with a displeased noise and shakes his head.

Smiling, Kurama continues with, "Good. So, come closer and kneel or squat behind Hiei… Yes, like that. And please mind my legs if you can."

Hiei grumbles between them, "Only you could make sex tedious, fox."

"You can leave if you want," Kurama fires back while holding Yuusuke's hip steady with his free hand. "No one is keeping you."

Hiei just grumbles and looks away.

Kurama ignores that and makes sure Yuusuke's eyes are on him.

"This is different then just bending Hiei over and fucking him. It will be difficult to penetrate him with me already inside him. Hold yourself firmly and use your fingers if you need to. He's wet inside, so your grip may get slippery."

Hiei smacks a hand over his face, the skin bright red under it.

"Kurama…"

Yuusuke doesn't wait for more ridiculous words to give it a try. Kurama stays sitting up to smirk at Hiei's embarrassed grimace while Yuusuke fumbles around. The brush of fingers against his shaft tells Kurama that Yuusuke probably has this under control. Hands cradling his head, Kurama lies back down and keeps his smug grin firmly on Hiei. He watches Hiei twitch and suck in a breath as Yuusuke pushes forward.

Both of Yuusuke's hands slip between them to help. Yuusuke listens to what Kurama had said and keeps his right hand tight around his cock. His left slips around in slick, also just as Kurama had said, but he figures it out. Everything will be messy and filthy between the three of them once Yuusuke pries Hiei open and shoves inside. Kurama just grins wider up at Hiei as Yuusuke pushes harder, harder, and harder still until…

"Ah!"

Mmm until Yuusuke pops in. Hiei's back snaps in a perfect bow, and the pressure inside him increases to the point of pain. Even Kurama winces at the way Hiei stretches around him. But Yuusuke is warm and firm alongside him, almost shaking as he holds still. It's slow going with Hiei flinching at every shift of something inside him. Kurama whips his hands out from under his head to pet along Hiei's sweaty skin. Making sure he doesn't slip out keeps Yuusuke's hands busy. So, Kurama will be the one to soothe Hiei and distract him from the pain.

Ten fingers graze the curve of Hiei's jaw, gently claw down his neck, and then brush over the muscles in his chest. Kurama pays no particular part of Hiei's front any special attention. He just touches for the sake of touch, to distract Hiei from this initial discomfort. Hiei winces above him and shivers hard. His hands are flat on Kurama's chest, fingers about to dig into him. Talking to Hiei right now would only irritate him, so Kurama keeps his mouth shut.

Head bowed to his chest, Hiei pants hard and then wiggles in Kurama's lap. Yuusuke has stopped moving, leans his forehead against Hiei's bitten shoulder. They all sit still for a moment and fill the tiny bedroom with the rasps of their breathing. Yuusuke's hands shake as they rise from between himself and Hiei. Shiny slick still clings to his fingertips. It smears on Hiei's skin when Yuusuke flattens his palms to Hiei's quivering stomach.

A low growl, lacking any threat or warning, rumbles in Hiei's ear. It almost sounds… upset. Yuusuke must know how much this hurts Hiei, despite how good it feels to him. He noses along the taut tendon in Hiei's neck and just holds him close. That gentle touch joins Kurama's along Hiei's front in an effort to comfort him. It's such a tender thing, only grows more so when Hiei opens hazy eyes and finds Kurama watching him from below.

Risking Hiei's ire, Kurama asks lowly, "Good?"

He lifts a hand to cradle Hiei's cheek, and the Jaganshi returns that affection. Hiei tilts his head to nuzzle the lines in Kurama's palm.

"Full…" Is all Hiei can manage.

"Should we stop?"

Hiei shakes his head, breathes hard in Kurama's hand, and then rolls his hips. Kurama and Yuusuke share a gasp. They scramble at the same time to keep Hiei still, not ready for that. Hiei tips his head back and squeezes as best he can around them.

"Move," he grunts.

Yuusuke's fingers dig harshly into Hiei's waist as he does just that. Intent on keeping Hiei and himself still, Kurama's grip is like a vice at Hiei's hips. He wants Hiei to come down, but if he lets go of Hiei's hips, someone might slip out. One of them will with Yuusuke fucking up and forward. The pressure is uncomfortable to Kurama, must be so for Hiei. So, one hand flashes up to grab Hiei around the back of his neck and drag him down.

Yuusuke gives a pleased grumble at that. He flattens Hiei to Kurama's chest with his hands. Hiei will have perfect finger bruises about his waist and hips when they're done with him. But now, with Hiei's body dropped down like this, Yuusuke can thrust with abandon. The smack of his hips into Hiei sends both demons below him rocking on the mattress. Kurama will have to keep an eye on the wall or risk his head bashing into it. For now, he just enjoys Hiei almost howling on top of him.

"Come here, you," he purrs up at the needy demon.

The combining factors of Yuusuke's pheromones, his mazoku nature, and all the attention have sparked a deep hunger in Hiei. Kurama recognizes it in the way Hiei comes down to him willingly, opens his mouth and moans for kisses. Yuusuke holds him down, and he has nowhere to go. Kurama had meant what he said earlier about Hiei loving to be controlled. Each pop of Yuusuke's hips into his ass rips a precious noise out of him. Kurama swallows them all and gives his own, deep groans in reply.

He can't deny that the rush of Yuusuke's cock against his, thundering into Hiei, sends shivers to race through him. With both of them in Hiei, Yuusuke's cock is tight to his with every slide in and out. Kurama can't recall a recent time, not in the last century surely, where sex with multiple partners had felt this good. Someone had always been a little neglected. Not so right now. Hiei is lush and wet between them, body clenching around them. Yuusuke's stamina is perhaps endless in this endeavor as it is in all things. And all Kurama has to do is lie here and keep things under control.

He'd needed a hand in Hiei's hair to keep their mouths together. But now, with Hiei eagerly moaning against him, tongue busy with his, Kurama doesn't see the need anymore. His hand returns to Hiei's shaking hips, and he squeezes the bones and muscles. The Jaganshi mewls with his mouth full once again. Rough, little hands curl into fists against the mattress and in Kurama's hair. The pain from Hiei pulling on those strands isn't even on Kurama's radar.

Kurama is too busy breathing hard through his nose and trying to keep still. Someone will slip out if he moves too much, and they're almost there. He would lament that he'd like a more active role in fucking Hiei. Maybe next time. It won't be long now. Yuusuke will probably come soon, and each faster wave of Hiei's walls around them rings warning bells. Kurama focuses on keeping Hiei still between them while snapping his hips up, finally joining Yuusuke in moving.

It's dangerous to continue kissing Hiei when he screams, so Kurama pulls away. Mouth messy and open wide, he leaves Hiei to fill the room to bursting with his moans. He'll have to remember them. Hiei isn't usually this loud, but no one will complain. Kurama's harsh breaths and Yuusuke's growls join those calls, filling every bit of space around them. Yuusuke still pins Hiei down by his waist, but he adjusts his stance behind the smaller demon. Like this, he drags Hiei back onto his cock while also shoving forward. Hiei's eyes fly wide open, and his mouth hangs gaping and silent. The hot, fast rush of Yuusuke fucking into him is too much. Even Kurama's eyes roll back as he holds on to Hiei and tries to keep up, tries to make it good for him all the way until the end.

Hiei chokes on his next inhale. When he suck down the next mouthful of air, screams and comes. Kurama hears more than sees Yuusuke toss his head back and groan to the ceiling. His view is full of Hiei's face in ecstasy, eyes fluttering and throat jumping with his voice. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. All through Hiei seizing around their cocks, Yuusuke never stops moving.

Kurama keeps a tight hold on Hiei with one arm and slips the other between them. He cradles Hiei's cheek and feels him shake through every second of his orgasm. Yuusuke hasn't stopped moving above them, and each shove into Hiei's sensitive body knocks a whimper out of him. Hiei tries to open his eyes at one point, but Kurama drags him down for a kiss, so he gives up. Those whimpers are sweet on his tongue, and he swallows them whole. Yuusuke thrusting through all that tightness and slick dripping out of Hiei sends Kurama over the edge. He doesn't mean to slice into Hiei's lip with his teeth, but it happens. The hot gush of Hiei's blood on his tongue just makes it better.

Kurama's hips bucking under all of them disturbs Yuusuke's rhythm. That or he comes, maybe both. Kurama doesn't care, just focuses on Hiei whimpering against him and licking all the blood away. While coming and jerking into Hiei a few more times, Kurama is useless where their bloody mouths slide together. Hiei hums into their next kiss, the most pleased Kurama has ever heard him. More so than when he rubs Hiei's scalp or massages his shoulders after a hot soak. Kurama savers the noise and lap the sounds straight from the source. He'll remember them forever.

Hiei is heavy on top of him, boneless and sated for now. Yuusuke's weight somewhere above them adds to the pressure on Kurama's chest. He won't worry about it unless Yuusuke collapses like he had earlier. A little nudge to Hiei's cheek with his nose attracts the demon's attention. Hiei forces strength into his trembling hands. Kurama wonders as they separate if Hiei will get hard again because of Yuusuke. Hiei's eyes are a bit clearer when he opens them, but Kurama's skin tingles even more than when he'd discovered Yuusuke's trick. Time will tell.

A slight shift from Yuusuke, aided by so much come and slick, sends them slipping out of Hiei. Neither truly wants to leave, but it's done. Hiei whimpers high in his throat one last time before sagging completely on top of Kurama. His weight is dense, but Kurama welcomes it. He dives a shaking hand into Hiei's damp hair and just holds the Jaganshi's head down. They shiver together even though the room is entirely too stuffy with the humidity of their breaths and the musky stink of them. Someone should open a window. Kurama won't be the one to do it. He cracks an eye open to see if Yuusuke is collected enough to operate a window latch. He finds Yuusuke swaying on his knees, hands petting up and down Hiei's shaking back.

Eyes a little more brown than amber meet Kurama's. Worry lingers in them. Unsure why, Kurama cranes his head up with Hiei still heavy in his arms. Yuusuke lifts a hand, and blood smears across his fingertips. Even through the thick scent of them fucking, he can tell it's Hiei's. Yuusuke stares at the blood with such heartbreak that sympathy bubbles up in the old fox's heart. Gently, so gently with his little spark, Kurama moves Hiei off him and leaves him lying on his belly.

It's not much blood, once Kurama sits up and carefully pulls Hiei's cheeks apart. It's about what he would expect from their cocks shoved into that tiny hole. To be sure it's nothing more serious, Kurama sinks a finger inside Hiei to feel. The poor demon jumps and whimpers, but otherwise makes no louder fuss. They'd just pushed Hiei too hard. He's not torn. Kurama's other hand dives back into his hair to soothe the pain away.

"Hush," he whispers. "You're all right. It hurts, I know, but it won't for long, Hiei."

Yuusuke is warm against Kurama's shoulder, nose a little cold when he ducks down to rub his face there. He means to apologize like this, scratches his bloody fingers into his thigh. He'll cut himself like that. Sighing, Kurama takes his hands away from Hiei. A brief glance around for something to wipe his hands on produces the tattered remains of someone's shirt. He's not sure whose. He only needs it to wipe slick, come, and blood off his fingers. They'll be dirty again in a second.

Yuusuke doesn't sit up even with Kurama shifting around. Humming in sympathy, Kurama wraps a hand around the back of Yuusuke's neck and gives him a squeeze. Yuusuke huffs against his shoulder and presses a frown to his skin. Yuusuke's concern is truly touching. And much like Hiei's concern earlier, Kurama hopes Yuusuke remembers this. Kurama reaches into his hair to find something to ease Hiei's pain while the other covers Yuusuke's tense hand. The touch breaks Yuusuke's stupor a bit, and he stops slicing into his thigh with his claws.

He doesn't move his hand under Kurama's, but at least he relaxes some. One puppet soothed a bit, Kurama focuses on the more important one. The flower he coaxes into bloom in his hand already numbs his fingers just by holding it. He crushes it in his fist, rolling petals and nectar around until soft, pink mush coats his fingers. Taking his hand away from Yuusuke for a moment, Kurama once again pries Hiei open and carefully slips back inside him. Hiei gives a whine of protest, but Kurama ignores it.

Hiei's next sound is a content purr when the flower goes to work on his sore backside. It will numb him and reduce inflammation. Hiei's demonic nature will take care of the rest and heal the superficial damage. Kurama's fingers are like TV static when he removes them from Hiei. He picks up the scrap of shirt once again and makes sure to scrape all the flower bits off him. That done, he tosses the shirt away and pats Yuusuke's hand. The mazoku huffs against him and nips the ball of his shoulder.

"There, he'll be all right. It was only a little blood, no tearing. We were just too rough with him the first go around."

Kurama's words must comfort Yuusuke in some way. He slips down to all fours and wiggles between the wall and Hiei. He noses at Hiei's shoulder and waits for Hiei to swipe a hand at him. That gets Yuusuke to stop his nuzzling, and he settles down. It doesn't escape Kurama's notice that Yuusuke hadn't gone completely soft. He'll probably wake them again in less than an hour, mindless and ready to go again. In between now and then, they need to let Hiei rest. Food and water wouldn't hurt.

Kurama is thankful that his clothes are untouched and unsoiled. He hadn't waited for one or both demons to launch themselves at him to get him naked. Not only will he need to make some phone calls during the intermission, but he'll need to round up clothes for Hiei and Yuusuke. Hopefully Yuusuke hadn't ripped through all of them in his mad chase earlier. Sighing, Kurama pushes himself to stand. Yuusuke darting a hand out faster than Kurama can see and digging claws into his thigh stops him.

White teeth flash up at him under narrowed eyes. Yuusuke tries to drag him back down, but Kurama isn't having it. Yuusuke is free to grab Hiei all he wants. Not him. Tutting, Kurama smacks the back of Yuusuke's hand hard enough to leave a mark. The mazoku yelps, disturbing Hiei next to him. Hiei finds a fistful of Yuusuke's hair and tugs, ripping Yuusuke's head down to his level.

Hiei entertains him with a few kisses, opening his mouth to Yuusuke immediately lapping between his lips. Kurama rubs the bloody crescents in his thigh until his youki closes the little wounds. He'll need to change back to Shuuichi's body to leave and gather supplies. Such a wound may irritate his human form more. But they close quickly under his touch. Kurama stays kneeling on the mattress long enough to watch their lazy kisses end. They separate, and Hiei keeps Yuusuke close with the hand in his hair.

His eyes don't even open and his lips barely move when he grumbles, "Leave Kurama alone."

Yuusuke grumbles right back at him, still beyond words, but cuddles closer anyway. He does as he's told and keeps his claws out of the fox. The hand he'd launched at Kurama settled in the small of Hiei's back. The demons keep their heads tucked together as their breathing evens and deepens. They look cute together, although Kurama's jealousy says otherwise. It's always quick to climb into his ear, but Kurama bats it away for now. He has things to accomplish now, and he's wasting time while standing here.

Kurama hopes they'll sleep for half an hour at least. That will give him time to gather supplies, maybe even make his phone calls. He won't hold anything against Yuusuke if they wake and get started without him. He'd rather be here to watch and supervise his puppets, but what's a few missed orgasms? Kurama keeps the thought in mind though that next time he'll guarantee himself more than one orgasm. He lets his youki curl back inside him and assumes Shuuichi's form while making future plans.

He won't allow Yuusuke and those claws anywhere near him, that's for sure. Yuusuke can help keep Hiei busy while Kurama finds his pleasure in the little demon, though. Not an exact repeat of what they'd done, where's the fun in that, but something similar. He's here as an aid to Hiei and nothing else. Kurama has no interest in becoming Yuusuke's pincushion as Hiei had teased earlier. He would sooner turn Yuusuke loose in Makai than submit to his hunger.

Lazy clothes pulled back onto his sated body, he leaves his partners behind to seek out provisions for them. Long, rough days stretch before them. And Kurama will not go through them without food. He's in no mood to cook, so combini food it is. He flicks through his mental map of the neighborhood while stepping through the destruction in the living room and slipping out the front door. A nicer one is about ten minutes away, but the walk will do him good. He needs to stay loose for later, to serve the needs of his spark and leader. And serve he will.


End file.
